


Housebreaking

by micehell



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-26
Updated: 2005-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a learning curve.</p><p>(written under the influence of Nyquil)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housebreaking

As Curt walked through the park, he didn't notice any of its natural beauties. He didn't notice the well-tended paths, or the carefully pruned shrubs. All he could see was Brian's sneering face, demanding to know where he'd been.

Curt had had to leave; otherwise he would have hit him right in the nose. Brian was really such a fucking bitch. Oh, he could go to every party in town, disappear for hours without saying a word, and that was just fine. But let Curt spend five minutes out of his sight without saying where he was going, and Brian became a cop, grilling him for an alibi.

Well, fuck the bastard. And fuck himself, too. He'd known it was a mistake to come to London with Brian. But he'd let his dick do his thinking, and this is what he got. Now he was a hanger-on to someone else's career. Hell, he wasn't just in a foreign country, he was in a foreign life.

It was too much. He was in too deep, and it was better to stop it now before it went any further.

His decision made, he let go of some of the anger. Now he just had to decide how to do this. He'd never been all that good at this kind of talking, so it was better to think it through before he talked to Brian. He started walking back towards their rooms, planning his speech in his head. 'Brian, I've thought it over, and this isn't a good idea. I'm going back to New York, and you can just have the stuff we've already recorded.'

He was still debating over the wording when he saw Brian walking towards him. Curt almost turned and went the other way, but then thought it was better to get this over with as soon as possible.

Before he reached him, he saw Brian stop and lean over. As he came closer he could see that Brian had found a puppy. It was a mutt, a real Heinz 57. It was small, dirty, and far too thin, but none of that stopped Brian from picking it up in his arms, from holding it as if it were a baby.

In a baby-talk way, Brian said, "We'll take you home and get you something good to eat, yes we will. And a blankie to sleep on." He stopped for a moment, considering things. "Though maybe you should have a b-a-t-h first."

As Curt stepped up close, Brian looked at him and smiled, his entire face lighting up. The puppy took the opportunity to lick every part of that face he could get to, so excited that his entire body was squirming.

Curt looked at Brian, his rehearsed speech in mind, and said, "Lets go home."

/story


End file.
